


Used To This

by DrIsaacDelirium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrIsaacDelirium/pseuds/DrIsaacDelirium
Summary: An accidental double-takeaway order which develops into a sexual experience leads a couple down the path of feedism, unintentionally dragging their son with them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Used To This

“Wait, did you order food as well?”  
Jack looked around at the spread of Chinese and takeaway pizza. “We’ll never finish all this!”  
Alice shrugged. “I didn’t realise you’d ordered as well, and I forgot that Jamie was at his friend’s house tonight. Well, I’m certainly hungry!”  
Jack looked at his wife in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right? There’s no way we can eat all this. Just put some of it in Tupperware or something and put it in the fridge.”  
Alice nodded and scooped up an armful of the Chinese and went over to the relatively empty fridge. Setting the food down, she pulled it open - only to find that the light was off and the inside was warm.  
“Uh… honey? The fridge is broken, so this stuff won’t keep.” Alice brought her armful of Chinese food back to the living room and set it down.   
Jack sighed. “I wanted to fully enjoy the empty house, though.” His grin was full of implication, before it morphed into a frown. “If we eat all this, we’ll be too full to do so.”  
Alice pondered this before that look someone gets when they have an idea crossed her face. “Why don’t we take it in turns?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” she said, “what if you eat as much as you can, and I give you a reward,,“ - she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively - “for doing so, then you reciprocate?”  
Jack shrugged. It sounded kinda weird, sure, but the food did need eaten and if he got a ‘reward’ for doing so, then why not? “Sure.”  
Grinning, Alice piled his plate high with Chinese, which Jack ate his way through without much trouble. The entire pizza she gave him was a bit of a struggle, as was the second plate of Chinese, but it was the third plate that really caused him to hit a brick wall.  
“Ooohhh,” he groaned, clutching his bloated stomach, “hurts.”  
“You’ve done so well, baby,” Alice said, “just a few more bites and then it’s my turn.”  
With his wife’s help, Jack managed to force in the last few bites on his plate and slumped back into the couch, one hand on his engorged stomach.   
Alice got down on her knees and looked up at him. “Do you want me to sooth that before I give you your reward?”  
“Please.” Jack said. “It hurts so much.”  
Alice began caressing his belly, running her hands over it gently and kissing it softly. Jack’s eyes widened as he realised he was standing to attention underneath that swollen rock and his breathing grew faster and heavier. “Keep doing that, baby.” He panted. “Fuck, that - that feels good.”  
Raising her eyebrows at him, Alice spent another solid minute rubbing his belly, pushing him closer to the edge, before finally going down on him, causing his eyes (which had been screwed shut in pleasure) to fly open in surprise.  
Alice sat back down on the couch and pulled what was left of the takeaways towards her; there was less than half remaining. Jack did indeed reciprocate, with much the same results. Afterwards, they both lay in bed, groaning as their stomachs digested and processed the enormous meal they’d just had. They unknowingly shared one last though before they drifted off to sleep:  
I could get used to this.

The situation was much the same the following evening. The fridge was still broken and neither of them could be bothered cooking after a particularly busy day at work for both of them, so they ordered takeaway again. The only difference was that this time, their son Jamie was home, so they couldn’t enjoy the same openly pleasurable experience as the previous night.  
Jamie looked visibly shocked at the amount of takeaway on the table, but when he saw that his parents seemed fine with it, he sat down and took a plate piled high with an Indian curry. Jack and Alice ate their normal fare and told Jamie not to worry about the dishes, allowing him to go to his room for the rest of the night. The couple waited a few hours for Jamie to fall asleep, waiting away the time by snacking in front of the TV, before going through a repeat of yesterday’s feast and subsequent sexual favours.

They fell into a familiar, comfortable routine of this. If Jamie was home, they’d wait for him to go to sleep before giving each other sexual favours for finishing the frankly copious amounts of takeaway food the pair were consuming, but if Jamie was at a friend’s house for the night (which happened on a relatively regular basis), they would have their takeaway feast right there in the living room.   
This routine of stuffing and sex naturally began to impact their waistlines. A couple of weeks in, Alice noticed her bra was a tad tight and that her jeans didn’t quite button. For some inexplicable reason, she found herself a little turned on by her current state. Her husband’s voice rang through the house, distracting her.  
Alice gave up on trying to get her jeans to button and ambled through the house to see what the problem was.  
Jack was standing in the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, which were strained tight by his ass. His belly rested on the waistband, wobbling gently with every breath, sitting below his chest, which had started to expand into small, plump moobs. She could see a double chin forming on his formerly slender neck; even his arms were slightly thicker.  
“Babe?” Jack said nervously. “I know it’s weird and I know you want me to lose weight, but I - I really enjoy this and I… I don’t wanna stop.”  
Alice marched across the room and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, silencing him with a deep kiss. He pushed her up against the bathroom wall and they frotted against each other like horny teenagers, trembling and gasping as they finished, Alice’s hands buried in Jack’s belly.  
“I take it that means you’re not disgusted by this?” Jack said, grabbing his belly and giving it a shake.   
“Oh, don’t do that.” Alice said, biting her lip. Grinning, Jack pushed her up against the wall again.

With truly ridiculous amounts of junk food to eat, a green light to do so and an eating partner in his lover, Jack ballooned fast. He was rapidly approaching 300 pounds, and as they were getting him new clothes, Alice watched as his belly jiggled deliciously over his waistband, resting on his boxers. When he started trying to squeeze his ass into a pair of jeans that was clearly too tight, she couldn’t help herself, giving him a ‘reward’ right there in the changing room. Afterwards, they swept out of the clothes shop bright red and went to the restaurant they’d reserved a table at. The waiter looked a little surprised at Jack’s blatant obesity, but swallowed his surprise and showed them to their table. Alice noted that her husband’s belly touched the table once he was sitting in the booth and she was immediately turned on.  
Jack seemed to notice this, and gave her a sly grin, mouthing ‘when we get home’. They ordered about half the menu and Jack noticed happily that his wife’s belly was pressing against her blouse and that her breasts were just barely visible through said blouse.  
Ordinarily, Jack would have eaten most of the food, but after eating jus over half of it, he fake-groaned and pushed his plates towards Alice. “You eat then, hon.” He said, one hand on his swollen yet still flabby stomach as he pretended to be full. “I can’t eat another bite.”  
He sneakily watched his wife as she devoured every morsel of food on the table, finishing with an overstuffed belly and various sauces around her mouth. Jack paid and helped Alice into the car outside, where she sat cradling her bowling ball of a stomach.   
“Oooohhh,” she groaned, “is this what it feels like for you?”  
Jack nodded. “It’s great, isn’t it?”  
Despite her obvious uncomfortableness, Alice grinned and nodded. “It doesn’t feel painful, exactly, just… full.”  
Jack drove them home and helped his wife inside. She managed to stand on her own without too much discomfort and they walked in to find Jamie glued to the TV, his hand going back and forth from the largest bowl of popcorn either of them had ever seen. The bowl was mostly empty, but there were a few kernels scattered down Jamie’s skintight top that cling to his very obvious small, pert moobs, his thick love handles and his soft, fatty belly resting on his thighs.  
“Hey Mom, hey Dad,” he said through a thick mouthful of buttery popcorn. “We’re out of cookies and all the chocolate’s gone.” His parents shared a look.  
Jamie’s reaction to his parents’ mutual weight gain was a topic that had been skirted over and eventually forgotten, but it was clearly having an effect. Jamie used to be a pretty sporty kid, but all he did now was sit on his increasingly flabby and toneless ass as he stuffed his face with any and all junk food available. On the one hand, Jack and Alice wanted their son to grow up healthy and strong, but on the other hand, they were leading by example and didn’t want to stop.  
Jack hesitated for a moment before leading Alice upstairs, guiltily ignoring his son’s voluntary plight.

Alice awoke gently, her hands almost immediately finding their way onto her belly, caressing it. It already felt softer from last night’s binge, which had left her feeling more stuffed to the brim than ever. She wasn’t wearing anything, as she hadn’t gone shopping for clothes lately and so had very few clothes that actually fit her vastly fattened form.  
Hearing her husband wake up, Alice rolled over onto her side to face Jack, giggling as her belly slumped onto his.  
“Mmmm…” Jack mumbled, “hungry.”   
“Alright, chubby.” Alice grinned. “Patience.”  
Jack grumbled something incoherent. Smiling, she rolled away from him into a sitting position, watching as her belly sagged between her meaty thighs and onto the bed between them. Grunting, she managed to heave herself into a standing position, waddling through to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them. As Alice was cooking the sausages, the smell of sizzling grease attracted her son from his slumber. She turned to watch as he squeezed through the kitchen doorway, his enormous form bouncing around merrily when he finally managed it.  
Jamie had gained weight faster than any of them, rapidly swelling his already obese frame until his belly cascaded down to his knees, his moobs were bigger and fatter than his mother’s breasts and his ass caused him to have to struggle through hallways. His elephantine thighs forced him to shift them around each other, his neck seemed welded to his vast torso due to the thick ring of flab around it and his love handles bulged over his waistband . Proportionally, he was only ever so slightly smaller than his father. Part of Alice felt awful for letting her son get so morbidly obese, but the fact that he was happier than she’d ever seen him did wonders to alleviate that guilt.  
With a cry of ‘Breakfast!’ to her husband, Alice began heaping dozens of sausages, eggs, rashers of bacon and Lorne sausages onto Jamie’s plate. Staggering under its weight, she carried the plate through to the living room, where Jamie had spread out over most of the couch, the couch itself groaning in protest at the massive amount of weight sat atop it. Jamie greedily grabbed the plate out of his mother’s hands and began shivering food into his fat maw, with only a muffled ‘fanks’ to even acknowledge her presence. Egg yolk splattered down the sea of fat of his moobs, his meaty jowls jiggling as he stuffed his cheeks full of food like some sort of extremely overweight chipmunk. He pushed sausages into his mouth while before chewing them, groaning in pleasure as the copious amounts of grease, fat and salt coating each one ran down his throat. Alice looked on in a mix of confusion and fascination - she’d thought that only she and her husband were into this, but from the sounds her son was making, as well as the fact that he’d somehow manoeuvred his fat hand underneath his vast belly -  
Nope. Alice grunted as she got to her feet. She was no lightweight herself - her hedonistic activities with her husband had fattened her up to over 400 pounds, with her belly touching her thighs, her breasts too big for a bra and her ass saggy and soft. However, her husband and son consumed far more food than she did and as a result had ballooned far larger.

Later, when Jamie was sleeping, a quivering mountain of fat on his bed, Jack and Alice returned to the living room. I Alice waddled in with a three-tiered, 18-inch chocolate wedding cake and set it down between her and her husband.   
Jack took up pretty much the entire couch; his belly rolled over the edge with him seated all the way back and sagged halfway to the floor. His moobs were significantly bigger than his son’s and his ass took up the entire couch beneath him.  
“Hey, piggy.” Alice smiled seductively. “Ready for some fun?”   
Jack began to say something - presumably ‘oh God yes’ - but Alice put a finger to his lips and said, “Piggies don’t speak. They eat,” before replacing her finger with a fistful of cake.  
Jack practically moaned as the combination of the velvety cake hitting his tongue and his wife teasing him while slowly sinking into his soft flab nearly sent him over the edge. Alice set the cake on his vast moobs so that he could stuff his own face and crawled off of his belly. Jack whined at the loss of contact but gasped suddenly when he felt his lower belly - where he was flabbiest - resting on his wife. His breathing quickened and he moaned loudly when he felt her take him in her mouth, finishing almost immediately. Alice crawled out from underneath him and replaced the now empty cake with herself, thrusting forward as Jack ate her out, smearing chocolate icing all around her, which he then licked off, heightening her pleasure. After Alice had finished, she got off of her husband and sat across from him instead.   
“Are…,” he said. “Are we ever gonna stop? I’m getting too big to leave the house, and you’re coming up fast. And that’s not even mentioning Jamie - God, Alice, he’s almost as fat as me and the kid’s not even finished high school yet!”  
“I saw him earlier, actually, and he seemed to enjoy this even more than we do. As for us… I get what you’re saying, honey, but all this is just so goddamn hot.”  
Jack nodded, conceding to her points. “I suppose you’re right there, and besides - I could eat a little more.”  
Alice grinned. “Oh yeah? Well, why don’t you wait there, big boy, while I get us some more cake?”  
Jack sighed and leaned back, allowing his endless flab to sink backwards into the couch as one thought, one though that had stayed with him throughout this entire surreal ordeal, ran through his mind:  
I could get used to this.


End file.
